Raenef's Birthday
by Forever.a.LostDreamer
Summary: reanef and eclipse, short... i still suck at summaries! sorry


Raenef danced around in his room lightly and hummed a quiet tune. A smile crossed his childish and innocent features and his eyes sparkled with the rays of the sun. He spun and leapt silently his hair flowing as he did so. Raenef let out a small giggle and fell onto his bed with a flop. He sighed and curled up like a little kitten, and snuggled into the soft poofiness of his blankets and comforter. All in all he was acting like a school girl who was in love and he was quite in love at the moment. He blushed at the thought of who it was he loved. A squeal slipped through his lips as the demon of his affection walked in.

"My lord" said the demon confused and walked further into his master's quarters. "Master Raenef are you troubled?" He asked and his voice ran through Raenef's ears as he sat up. He smiled broadly at his older servant and jumped off his bed and straightened out his shirt.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine Eclipse." Raenef said. Holding a more mature demeanor, one more accustomed to someone of his age and stature.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly I suggest you put on a more appropriate attire seeing as we will be having guests this morning." Eclipse informed Raenef. He gave a slight bow, whispered go and was gone. Raenef sighed, he didn't want any guests today; he just wanted it to be him and Eclipse. Then again if he wanted that he would have to somehow make time speed up and he would miss today and have to wait another year for it to come. Raenef scrunched up his nose and pouted for a brief moment before he went to put on the appropriate attire.

Minutes later Raenef came down the steps jubilantly a slight hop in his step. Eclipse raised an eyebrow at his young master who was certainly not acting like a demon lord. Raenef paused, looked down and tried to gain a better composure. "Sorry" Raenef said and Eclipse frowned. Even after he had merged about three years ago he still couldn't grasp the idea that he was superior and needed to look down upon others instead of being looked down upon. Raenef looked up to see Eclipse staring intently at him, watching waiting for the next move Raenef would make. He blinked but Eclipse still stared, his deep purple eyes looking straight through him and it made him shiver. He saw Eclipse smirk and wondered what that was about. "Why are you smirking?" Raenef asked in pure curiosity. Eclipse turned his head.

"Smirking, I was unaware that I was smirking sire." Eclipse said. Raenef nodded and began walking toward the dining hall. He froze and glanced back, Eclipse was still watching him. Raenef turned his head imagined the room and muttered a go. Eclipse smiled at the disappearing back of his little lord and imagined him and said go. He appeared right next to Raenef and escorted his master to the head of the table, a soft grasp on his shoulder. When they reached the head Eclipse ran the hand that had been on Raenef's shoulder down his back and came to rest at his side. Raenef gasped and looked over at Eclipse who smiled at him; he blushed and looked away quickly. With in moments he was surrounded by Lord Krayon, Erutis, Chris, and Meruhesae. Raenef thankfully turned his whole attention to his guests and thanked them for coming and took his seat. Eclipse nodded and disappeared momentarily to go get what was to be served for the morning's meal. A few moments of silence came but slowly turned into small conversation. Krayon and Erutis were both intent on finding out if Raenef or Eclipse had made any move on each other.

"SO Raenef, what is it like to have the infamous Eclipse at your side every single day with out anyone else around?" Erutis asked and nudged him. Raenef let out a rather girly noise.

"Yes, how do you like it? I personally enjoyed having him as my servant very much." Krayon practically purred. Raenef turned red and looked down.

"Well Rae?" Erutis asked. "I mean don't tell me that you two haven't done anything together." She begged. Raenef didn't respond so she poked and pestered and played with his 

golden hair. Raenef tried getting away but it was too much. He did everything to try and get her to not play with his hair which was usually up but for the occasion he let it fall free.

"Ahem" Eclipse said and Erutis looked behind her, over the short period of time she had stolen his seat at Raenef's left hand side. She let out an uneasy laugh and moved back to her seat.

"Territorial are we?" Krayon asked Eclipse in amusement. Eclipse narrowed his eyes and sat in his seat. Raenef let out a little laugh and looked at the food that Eclipse had set out. Each guest had a different plate set out in front of them with a different breakfast meal to suit their preferences. He sniffed the air; it smelt sweet and homey. He smiled and motioned for people to eat. Erutis shot Raenef a grin and he gave her a quirky look. Breakfast went smoothly and calmly from there. When breakfast was finished Eclipse cleared the table and Raenef assumed he had retired to his room after the task. Two hours or so later Chris and Erutis both had to leave, Erutis handed Raenef a funny looking package and smiled.

"For you Rae, keep trying to get him, he can't resist you forever." She whispered and poked him. He jumped slightly. Chris laughed at him and reminded him that he would never be afraid to fight him if he became evil. Once Krayon realized that Erutis was leaving he quickly followed her out and wished Raenef a good year. She yelled at him to leave her alone, but Krayon was too determined to let his love be left alone. Raenef turned to Meruhesae who had not left yet.

"Meruhesae" Raenef said. "Is there a reason why you have decided to stay behind?" Raenef asked respectively. The demon that could see what was to come smiled at him.

"Give Eclipse this for me, please?" She asked and Raenef nodded. Unaware of how tricky this woman could be. She grinned and walked over to Raenef. She placed a kiss on his lips with some passion and backed up. She was slightly pink. "My, it has been a while since I've done that." She said and smiled broadly at him. "I wish you luck in this next year young lord." Meruhesae told Raenef blew him a small kiss and was gone. Raenef blinked unsure of what to say or to do. Once he got a hold of his head he whispered "go", entered his room, he placed Erutis' gift on his dresser, and walked over to his bed and crawled under his blankets. He let his head rest against the pillows. "Eclipse, why couldn't it have been you that just kissed me?" Raenef asked as he snuggled up to nothing in particular and let sleep claim him.

Hours passed by, Eclipse was sitting and reading in the library when a scream pierced the silence of the castle. He immediately dropped his book and said a hurried go. He appeared in front Raenef's bed to find the boy shaking and curled up with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. It hurt Eclipse to see Raenef like this so he sat next to his master and brought him into his lap. He softly stroked his master's hair while his other hand wrapped around Raenef's hand. Raenef swallowed and Eclipse could finally hear his master's breath.

"What happened?"

"Please don't make me answer that." Raenef whimpered. He felt Raenef grasp his hand. "Eclipse" Raenef whined. With in moments of that he broke down crying. Eclipse turned his head slightly and kissed Raenef's head, he then placed his hand on the back of Raenef's head and pulled his head to his chest and cuddled his lord. Raenef continued to cry silently, wanting Eclipse to never leave. After what felt like eternity Eclipse could tell that his master had fallen asleep in his arms. Eclipse tucked him into bed and placed a kiss to his temple. Eclipse went to leave and glanced back at his master, student, and most of all the only object of his hidden affection.

Raenef stirred slightly and rubbed his eye. He looked around and slowly began to remember the events of earlier. "Oh no!" Raenef cried as he jumped out of bed. He was scared he had slept through the entire day and had missed his chance to do something that was very important to him. As he ran through the halls he couldn't settle his mind about missing it. Finally he tripped while running. "Ow" he said and grabbed his head. Raenef stood up shook his head and thought solely of Eclipse "go" he said. He appeared right in front of him and he stopped abruptly.

"Raenef, you are feeling better?" He asked. Raenef shook his head no but put a finger over Eclipse's lips to keep him from speaking.

"Has my day ended yet?" Raenef asked in earnest.

"No sire" Eclipse replied. Raenef let out a breath of relief. "It is only early evening." Raenef smiled a big happy smiled and wrapped his arms around Eclipse.

"You have no idea how worried I just was over this." Raenef said as he let his head rest against Eclipse's chest. Eclipse chuckled and looked at Raenef.

"I was about to go make dinner, may I?" Eclipse asked. Raenef backed up and nodded. Raenef skipped around in a circle a few times happily. Raenef then teleported himself back to his room to wash up and put on something special. After he was done drying himself off he went to his closet to find something to wear when he saw Erutis' package sitting on the dresser. He walked over to it and opened it. He held up a soft and slightly see though deep red top with long flowing sleeves. Underneath them was a pair of black pants. Raenef smiled and put the outfit on. The shirt was form fitting and complimented his eyes just right and the pants hugged him in all the right places and seemed to make his golden hair glow. Raenef nodded as he looked himself over he brushed his hair one more time and took a last look over his appearance before he descended.

When Eclipse saw Raenef he took in a sharp breath at the sight. His master was no longer the child he brought to this house a few years previous. His grace and sophistication were superb and his eyes were darker than normal, they would have swallowed you whole if they could. A cocky smirk was on his beautiful lips and his hair swayed slightly back and forth as he walked down the stairs with the aura of a true demon lord. Eclipse felt as if his breath was disappearing bit by bit as Raenef grew closer and closer. He gave a bow as his master reached the bottom of the staircase at which he was standing. "Master Raenef, you" Raenef held out a hand and gave a small smile to his demon. Yes Eclipse, for the night, was Raenef's. Eclipse held his breath waiting for what Raenef would do.

"Eclipse, would you please walk with me to our eating area?" Raenef asked his eyes pleaded and Eclipse gave a small smile. Even though of what today was, Raenef was still a child inside. Eclipse put a light hand on Raenef's waist and led him out to the garden where a small table and dinner was set up. Raenef let out a small squeal of delight at the sight. "Thank you Eclipse" He exclaimed and wanted to hug the older demon but held the urge back.

"Anything for my lord" Eclipse said pleased. Raenef looked over at Eclipse.

"For tonight, I am Raenef." He told him and took a seat at the table. Eclipse smiled and took the seat opposite of Raenef. "This is delicious Eclipse!!" Raenef exclaimed and took another bite. Eclipse smirked to himself and took a bite of his own food. Eclipse had trouble keeping his eyes off of Raenef and all his beauty at the moment. Raenef could tell Eclipse was staring at him and he blushed slightly. Maybe if this night went properly then Eclipse may turn out to be more than his devoted servant, tutor, and friend. Dinner was in silence, but it was a comfortable one. When finished Raenef walked over to Eclipse and brought him to his feet.

"Go" Raenef said and the two disappeared. They reappeared in a room with a rich wooden floor and a few chandeliers above them that shone like stars. "Eclipse, my Eclipse" Raenef said sweetly and grabbed a strand of Eclipse's classic ponytail.

"Yes Raenef?" Eclipse asked and Raenef couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him as Eclipse said his name with out any formalities. "What do you wish me to do?" Raenef blinked and toyed with the strand. Eclipse chuckled at the shyness of his master but knew that he had to make Raenef tell him what to do.

Raenef looked up only to be caught by Eclipse's deep violet eyes. Filled with mystery and wisdom, they shone beautifully in the given light. Raenef couldn't breathe as he stared at him. Eclipse continued to stare at his lord and waited for him to speak. "Dance with me tonight, on my night of which I turn eighteen." Raenef exclaimed. Eclipse took Raenef's hand that was playing with his hair into his own and slipped the other hand around his waist. Raenef gasped at the sudden action and hesitantly placed his free hand onto Eclipse's shoulder. Eclipse gave him a smile and began the romantic dance. Raenef blushed and followed his lead. At some point he could hear music but still continued on with the dance. Eclipse pulled him closer and Raenef rested his head against the demon's chest. He could hear his heart beating, slow and steady. His eyes slipped shut and he continued to sway and move with this dance of all dances. Raenef sighed and inhaled Eclipse's scent. There was a smell of cleaner, lavender, and something Raenef could only describe as dark.

"Raenef, where did you learn to dance so elegantly?" Eclipse asked in wonder.

"Instinct, I suppose" Raenef said simply and let himself glide along the ballroom floor with his Eclipse. He could hear the music coming to a close and he could feel Eclipse's grasp upon him tighten, and he himself could tell that his hand on his partner's shoulder tightened slightly.

"Eclipse" Raenef whispered, his eyes fluttering open and looking up at the older demon who had captured his heart years ago.

"Shh" Eclipse said and continued on with their dance. When the music had ended the two stood there for a moment. Eclipse looked down at Raenef and smiled and Raenef smiled back at him. Raenef opened his mouth to say something but Eclipse placed a finder over Raenef's mouth to silence him. Raenef closed his mouth and stared at Eclipse, his large green eyes filled with confusion and anticipation. Eclipse sank down onto one knee, his hand still clutching Raenef's.

"My Lord, Raenef" Eclipse said, wanting to choose the best words to use. Raenef watched Eclipse closely, his heart pounding wildly. "On the day symbolizing your eighteenth year, I wish to give you something special" Eclipse said. Raenef gave a small nod to encourage him on. The demon reached into his robe and pulled out a small golden band, Raenef's heart stopped where he stood. Eclipse pulled Raenef's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss to his ring finger and slipped the band onto that finger, it was a perfect fit. "I hope you treasure this ring now and for all the years to come, my sweet, innocent, Lord Raenef." Raenef blinked, stunned from words. Eclipse stood up and placed his free hand onto Raenef's cheek.

"Eclipse" Raenef breathed.

"Yes?" Eclipse replied, his voice barely audible.

Raenef paused. "Kiss me, please" He said his voice becoming quieter with each word. Eclipse slowly brought his head down and Raenef went onto his toes. As soon as Eclipse could he pressed his lips to Raenef's petal soft, rose colored ones. He pulled Raenef closer to him and let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around Raenef's small waist. Raenef moved his arms to wrap around Eclipse's neck. He nibbled at Raenef's bottom lip causing his liege to let out a squeak. Eclipse took the advantage and slipped his tongue into Raenef's mouth, Raenef bit the offending thing. Eclipse pulled away. Raenef's eyes wide with shock and face red as a tomato. He smirked at his young lord and pressed another kiss to his lips. Raenef blinked.

"Raenef" Eclipse said softly into the boy's ear. Goosebumps skated across the skin of the said demon.

"Eclipse" He responded his voice just as soft. "Where is this going?" He asked; he was almost afraid to do so.

"Where ever you'd like" Eclipse replied coolly. His breath ghosted across the young lord's ear. Raenef's breath hitched slightly, his face graced with a small pink tint. Eclipse leaned down once again and kissed Raenef softly. His lord still was not saying a thing; he was too bemused. "Raenef answer me or I won't be able to have any control" Eclipse said, his voice low. Eclipse was many things to him, devoted servant, important friend, teacher, secret love, but he wasn't sure how far he would go tonight.

"Eclipse" He whispered.

"Yes" Eclipse responded.

"I" Raenef began, he stopped looking up at Eclipse. He allowed himself to sink into the deep violet pools which watched him intently; the orbs that haunted him and took his breath away at times. "Eclipse, Iloveyou" Raenef said quickly and quietly backing up slightly, but Eclipse kept him from getting away. He sighed and ran a hand through Raenef's blond locks.

"What did you say?" Eclipse asked.

"I…Love…You" Raenef said. He tensed up; afraid he might be whacked upside the head or something. Eclipse let his eyes fall shut and he smiled. Raenef smiled his innocent and shining smile "You're not mad?" He asked tentatively.

"No, never" Eclipse replied.

"Never" Raenef asked as if to test him. Eclipse rolled his eyes at the teenager in front of him. He leaned down and kissed Raenef's forehead.

"It is not possible for me to be mad at you right now, my love" Eclipse whispered into Raenef's ear. The boy gasped and a chill ran all the way up his spine for the umpteenth time that night. He blinked, praying it wasn't a dream. Eclipse had just called him "my love".

"My love" Raenef uttered quietly, liking the way it sounded. Eclipse watched Raenef apprehensive of what was running through Raenef's head. Raenef wrapped his arms around Eclipse's waist and rested his head on Eclipse's chest. "Will you just hold until I can't stand up any longer, and when I can't any longer will you cuddle me till I'm asleep and stay there for the rest of tonight and the thousands before us?" Raenef asked. He may have been eighteen, but he was still just a child at heart.

"Yes Raenef" Eclipse said and wrapped his arms around Raenef once again.


End file.
